


Sonnets

by wordsbestunsaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Ones though, I can't write sonnets, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbestunsaid/pseuds/wordsbestunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short lil' thing that is just a sonnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of something I put on tumblr. a while ago, after I had to write a sonnet in English. And I did write it. 
> 
> ....While imagining it was Stiles writing a sonnet for Derek. I’ll take myself out like the trash I am.

Stiles watched, terrified as Derek’s eyes scanned the paper, his eyebrows forming expressions that Stiles had never seen before.

“Stiles, what the hell is this supposed to be?”

“A sonnet?”

“’Could you please make me some tasty pizza?  I won’t try to be a giant diva’,” Derek deadpanned.

“I was losing the juice.  And I love it when you make pizza.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But you love me,” Stiles said, grinning unabashedly.

“But I love you,” Derek agreed throwing the sonnet somewhere behind him and tackling Stiles onto the floor, tickling him mercilessly.

* * *

_I could spend forever lost in your eyes **  
**_

_With forest green trees to keep me alive._

_When I look in your eyes I fantasize,_

_About wedding bells and children who drive._

_People will write sonnets of your black hair_

_And I will say that the stories are true._

_Because you could go anywhere, and_

_No one could not fall in love with you_

_Your name will fall from my lips with no thought,_

_You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars_

_And I know my love that we have just fought_

_But my dear, I love you with all my heart._

_Could you please make me some tasty pizza?_

_I won’t try to be a giant diva._

_**SONNETS!** _


End file.
